Among flat panel display apparatus, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (briefly called as TFT-LCDs) have characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, irradiation-free, etc., and thus play a leading role in the current market for flat panel displays. A common liquid crystal display can be used as a cell-phone display panel, a Notebook computer display panel, a GPS display panel, a display panel of a liquid crystal television, or the like. Along with the progress of science and technology, traditional mono-domain liquid crystal displays have been unable to meet the people's demands on LCDs due to the following shortcomings: the contrast is low, the viewing angle is asymmetric, chromatic aberration will occur when a display picture is viewed from different angles, etc. Multi-domain display technology has gradually developed, and multi-domain displays have the merits of improving the asymmetric viewing angle of a liquid crystal display, enlarging the viewing angle, enhancing the contrast, improving the grayscale reversal, effectively improving the chromatic aberration, and so on.
In order to realize the multi-domain display of liquid crystal displays, many researchers have studied on it. In a usual multi-domain display, one pixel of the liquid crystal display is divided into four sub-pixels, and next, alignment layers with different frictional alignment directions are produced within regions of the four sub-pixels, respectively, so that liquid crystal molecules are formed into different initial alignments. It is formed into a multi-domain state in the course of applying a voltage to it, and then, a multi-domain display is realized. However, it is required by the method that rubbing be carried on an alignment layer many times within one pixel, and the manufacturing procedure is complex. In addition, it is difficult to fabricate a rubbing roller for conducting friction many times on the same pixel area, As a result, the process is hard to be achieved.